fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Colm
Colm（コーマ Kōma, Coma in the Japanese version）is a playable character in the game Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. He first appears after Chapter 2 and can be recruited in Chapter 3 by having Neimi talk to him inside the Bandit's hideout. They can automatically have a support. Before being recruited he will appear as a neutral unit and will walk around opening doors and treasure chests in the Bandit's Base. A chivalrous thief from Renais and a childhood friend of Neimi, he once managed to steal Eirika's bracelet while 'walking by'. Colm used his abilities as a thief to keep himself, and later Neimi alive. He would steal items of value from people that seemed wealthy to pay for necessities for himself and Neimi. During Chapter 3, Colm infiltrated a bandit hideout to find Neimi's lost handmirror, stolen by bandits. Neimi, who was worried for Colm's saftey found Eirika and convinced her group to go with her the the Bandit's Hideout and find Colm. Colm is rather snide and arrogant, but genuinely cares for Neimi. He is also quite proud of his thieving prowess. It is often hard to tell if Colm is exhibiting his uncaring for others or if he is simply clumsy. In a conversation with Moulder it is revealed he had burned a pack filled with Moulder's belongings twice, Moulder then says he is 'concerned about the condition of Colm's soul.' Colm has a weakness for Neimi being sad or crying, which she does quite often. He will often try to pretend he doesn't care or pester her about being a "crybaby". Although in their Level-A Support Conversation Colm gives in and kindly comforts Neimi, not being able to keep pretending he doesn't care. Stats Base Stats |Thief |Light |2 |18 |4 |4 |10 |8 |3 |1 |6 |6 |Sword - E |Iron Sword Lockpick Vulnerary |} Growth Rates |70% |40% |40% |65% |45% |25% |20% |} Promotion Gain Thief to Assassin *HP +3 *Str +1 *Def +2 *Res +2 *Con +2 *Skill - Silencer (The % rate for this skill is half the Critical Rate, so if Crit rate = 50%, Silencer rate = 25%) *Lose Skill Steal *Still open doors/chests with a Lockpick Thief to Rogue *HP +2 *Str +1 *Skill +1 *Def +2 *Res +2 *Skill - Pick (Allows the player to open Chests/Doors without the help of a Lockpick) *Steal (Allows you to steal items off enemy) Overall Colm is surprisingly good. He may not have as much skill as the others, but his luck and speed makes up for it. Colm should hold his own in combat with good Hit Chance, attack, and a decent chance to use critical hits even in his Thief job. In Fog Of War battles, he is useful as a scouting unit. In terms of promotion, Assasin has its advantages, while there are other characters that can get that promotion (ie. Joshua, Marisa). Rogue is really the best path to go, though, because when Rennac finally arrives, Colm can already be in a decent level. Quotes Recruit Conversation Neimi: C-Colm... Colm: Neimi?! What are you doing here? I told you to wait for me, didn't I? Neimi: I couldn't... It's too dangerous. C'mon, let's go home. Colm: We don't have a home! Don't you get it? Look, just leave everything to me. I can take care of it in a flash, but I don't need a clumsy oaf like you tagging along. Neimi: But...but... Colm: Oh, this is ridiculous. We'll talk later. Don't leave my side, Neimi. Neimi: I-- All right. Other Quotes Endings *'Colm, Good-Natured Thief' (気さくな盗賊 Kisakuna tōzoku) He politely refused an invitation to become a spy for Renais, returning instead to his hometown. He spent the rest of his days as a chivalrous rogue helping those in need from the shadows. *'(A Support with Neimi)' The childhood friends became lovers first, then husband and wife. Worried for Neimi's well-being, Colm gave up his adventurer's ways. Neimi passed on her grandfather's skill in archery to her own son and daughter. Other Supports *Marisa *Rennac *Moulder *Kyle Etymology The name 'Colm' is an Irish contraction of 'columba,' the Latin word for 'dove.' Gallery File:FE8 Colm.gif|Colm's portrait in The Sacred Stones. File:colm thief sword.gif|Colm's attack animation. File:colm assassin sword.gif|Colm as an Assassin. File:colm rogue sword.gif|Colm performing a critical hit as a Rogue. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters